Some Amazing Dinner
by LovelyBirdy
Summary: He never agreed to come to this dinner, but now that he did come, he has no regret because he got to meet the most beautiful girl that stole his heart, Ally Dawson.
1. Chapter 1 Don't make me come!

**Hey guys! This is my first Austin & Ally fanfiction so please, I am sorry if the story isn't very good. I would love some reviews, and I would certainly love it if you have some improvements about my story that you want to tell me. Anyway, enjoy!**_**  
**_

_**Ally's POV **_

It was a sunday morning, so it was my day off work at Sonic Boom. My plan was too either cloud watch or just write songs all day, but my parents had other plans for me. My parents' buddies were coming over. The Moons. I've met them a couple of times and my mother said they had a son my age but I never actually met him. They were coming over for dinner at our house tonight. I didn't have a problem with that but it was just nice if I could spend the day alone peacefully.

I took a shower and put on my most relaxing clothing since I wasn't going anywhere. Then I heard my mother calling me to go downstairs to help her for something.

"Oh Ally, would you help me prepare for tonight? Your dad is too lazy to, or as he would like to phrase it, _too busy._" She said, glaring at my dad.

"Hey! This preparing business is a woman's job and I'm certainly not a woman." Defended my dad. I laughed and nodded as my answer to my mother's question.

We began setting up the table for six, put all the fine chinas my mother keeps for occasions only on the table, and my mother started making dinner. I was helping her with boiling the water when my mother spoke,

"You are going to love the Moons, Ally."

"Mum, I met them before," I reminded her.

"I know, but you haven't met their son, he is so handsome!" I was taken aback to her comment. She never said something like that before, and I was curious on why she would.

"So...?"

"Maybe you could date him." She giggled.

Wow, okay, I was defiantly not expecting that. Why would she say that? Rarely any boys ever like me or even pay attention to me, so I doubted this Moon boy would.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I inwardly groaned and grabbed my phone to see a text from Dez, my best friend. Apparently there was a party at the beach today to celebrate some girl's birthday. I typed "_I'm coming_" as a reply and quickly changed to jeans and plaid shirt. I love parties, since I get to meet pretty girls. I don't date, I flirt and it drives girls crazy. I smile at the thought.

I went downstairs to tell my parents that I was going out and probably wouldn't be back till late.

"Hey guys, I'm going to-"

"No Austin." My parents said in unison. I didn't even finish my sentence, how could they know what I was going to do?

"Austin, honey, you're not going anywhere. We have plans." My mother said softly and calmly. I love my mother and all, but...

She continued, " The Dawson's inviting us for dinner over their house tonight, and we're going. They're good friends."

So? Sure, they were a lovely family, but that doesn't mean I had to go!

"You guys can just go without me." I tried to persuade them. Unfortunately, my father wasn't a persuasive man.

"Austin, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" He demanded.

I groaned as loud as I can but they didn't care. Who cares about the Dawson? Maybe they were my parents' good friends but what were they to me?

"Honey, dear, they have a daughter about your age, she's lovely." My mother assured me.

Oh, like that was going to make me feel better. There would be much prettier, hotter girls at the beach party!

I went back to my room and texted Dez, telling him that I couldn't make it. I stayed in my room the whole afternoon because I was mad at my parents. This dinner wouldn't mean anything to me. Why did I have to go? I kept playing on my guitar for the rest of the day until my mother told me it was time to go and I have to change quickly. Since I didn't care much about this stupid dinner, I only wore a dress shirt my mother left for me to wear and jeans and put no tie because I couldn't bother with myself. There was no point on dressing up nicely because there wasn't anyone I could impress.

**There's chapter one! Don't worry I'll update it...if you guys want me to :D**

**Have a good day! **


	2. Chapter 2 Realization hits them, hard

**__Chapter 2 is here! I couldn't help but write because all the ideas just keep flowing into my mind. hope you'll like it :D **

**_Ally's POV_**

I couldn't say I was excited for this dinner but I could see it meant a lot for my parents so I tried to be as happy as I could be for tonight. My mother always decides what I wear when it comes to special occasions but tonight, she let me do as I pleased. So, I decided on a floral dress that I rarely wear and a simple, navy blue pumps. I let my hair down and let it be curly, not straightened. I thought since there was nobody to impress, it would just be the Moons that I made sure my attire was simple yet pretty.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

The door bell rang. "It must be them now," my mother said, excitement in her voice. I tried to put my best smile for the Moons.

There was obviously Mike Moon, looking well-dressed, then Mimi Moon, looking as lovely as ever, and the last one, which had to be their son, was looking like he didn't care about being here. However, it didn't matter how horrible he was dressed, he was very, very, handsome. Just like my mother described him. I realized I was staring and couldn't help blushing. He seemed to be staring back and I couldn't help but feel happy that for once a boy actually paid me some attention. Once he realized he stared, he looked down and blushed, probably because he didn't want anyone to see him blush, but I took notice.

The dinner actually went better than I expected.

"So, Austin, you're 16 too right?" my mother asked Austin, which was his name.

He nodded.

"But, Austin is really lazy. Both for schoolwork and his chores." Mimi explained.

"Mummm!" Austin complained, and I laughed from how cute he was when he was shy.

Mimi continued, "But he isn't lazy when it comes to music." Austin nodded for approval.

I perked up by this.

"Really, I love music too!" I said, spontaneously, earning a smile from Austin.

It was hard to find someone who actually liked music as much as I do. And knowing that Austin liked it too, was a double bonus.

Our family spent the entire night talking about work, a bit of music and other unnecessary stuff too. I learned that Austin didn't go to the same school as I did, he was originally from Miami, like myself and a bunch of other cool stuff too. This night was amazing and I thought, maybe, I sort of like, Austin Moon.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I scowled the entire ride to Dawson's home. I was still very upset about this forced-dinner. When we were finally there, my mother gave me a sad glance that I couldn't help feeling guilty for. I decided to put on my best fake smile just for her.

We rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, Mr. Dawson answered the door and motioned us to come in. Their house was actually quite small yet very cozy. I couldn't blame them since there were only three people in the family, just like ours. I studied the room and the Dawsons. Mr and Mrs Dawson look very well-prepared. Then I saw her...

She must be the Dawson's daughter my mother talked about. She was petite yet so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I've seen A LOT of girls. She didn't wear a lot of make up, but she still looked gorgeous, she wore a pretty dress and shoes and I couldn't help but stare. No girl had ever made me feel this way but this girl was...different. I realized I was staring and quickly looked down and blush, hoping she wouldn't see. She gave my a warm smile that melted my heart.

I regretted wearing my attire uncaringly. She probably thought I didn't care about coming here, well I didn't, before I saw her. I was too busy admiring her beauty that I forgot about the beach party I wanted to go to so badly. This dinner was so much worth it.

I sat right in front of her which I was so thankful for and I learned that her name was Ally. Ally Dawson. Such a pretty name for a beautiful girl.

So the parents just talked about some lame, boring stuff until my mother decided to embarrassed me in front of Ally by telling the whole table how I laze around. But because of that, I then knew that Ally liked music too! Man, she must one awesome singer or player, whatever instrument she played.

After dinner, Ally's and my parents started talking so I build up the courage to talk to Ally.

"Hey..." I said, nervously, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hi," she replied, giving me another warm smile. "So you like music too? Do you play or sing?"

"I sing and play guitar and piano," I managed to say, I was beyond nervous. It was weird since Austin Moon never gets nervous, especially around girls.

"Oh cool. I sing too, but I have stage fright so not publicly. I play the piano." She said, calmly. "Also, the good thing is, I work at Sonic Boom, which is full of instruments, and I feel pleasant."

I let her do all the talking because I was so nervous and so I could just stare at her.

Tonight was probably the best night of my life. I got to meet the girl who stole my heart, Ally Dawson.

**Yeay, realization hits them. I know they like each other so fast but I wanted it to be love at first sight, you know. Sorry if you didn't like it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Butterflies

**I was having writer's block and I couldn't sleep thinking about this fanfic, haha. Anyway, thank you for all the awesome reviews. I appreciate them all! Enjoy this chapter.**

**_Ally's POV _**

I loved working at Sonic Boom. I was surrounded with instruments and if there weren't many costumers, I could play on the piano while writing songs in my songbook but today, as I was working my shift, I kept on thinking about the dinner last night with the Moons. Austin wouldn't leave my mind and honestly, I liked it. He was so cute and so shy that it was hard not to find him attractive. I kept thinking of how he looked at me, no boy had ever look at me like that, it was as if he thought I was somewhat appealing. Could it be, that Austin might actually like me? I know we only met for one night but I was a sucker for romance, and I believe anything could happen.

My favorite thing about him was that he liked music too and so it wouldn't be awkward if we ever spend a day together or so. Since he mentioned he sings, I couldn't help imagining him singing to me with his amazing voice; I never heard him sing before, but it wasn't wrong to think so. I just wished I would see him again. My mind kept making imaginary scenarios about Austin.

My thoughts were brought back to reality when a costumer interrupted me.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom-" I began but stopped when I realized that it was Austin.

"Oh hey Ally," he greeted whilst running a hand through his hair.

"So...what are you doing here?" I asked, _obviously looking for instrument, duh Ally. _

"I wanted to come by and see you."

Wait, did he just say that? Was he trying to flirt? The floor suddenly became interesting as I looked down and blushed. I wanted to say _"yeah I wanted to see you too!" _but all that came out was, "Oh yeah haha!" Smooth.

He gave me a smile that was worth a million dollars and looked at the red cherry guitar in the display case.

"This is so cool! Can I play?" He exclaimed excitedly as I nodded. He began strumming and I found myself say,

"Aren't you going to sing?" I was curious.

"I wish. I can't write songs." He said, sadness in his voice.

I didn't know what came over me but I took my songbook and flipped through a few pages until I found the page I was looking for and then motioned Austin to follow me to the grand piano just around the corner. There wasn't any costumer and it was my break anyway.

"Sing while I play the keys." I told him. He gave me a confused look but it quickly changed into happiness.

As I was playing the keys, he began singing and his voice was a thousand times better than I thought. It was perfect. Next thing I knew, I was singing with him, despite my stage fright, I felt like I could do anything with him around. This boy suddenly meant a lot to me in just a day.

After we were done singing, he stared at me, smiling and I could feel butterflies starting to surface at the pit of my stomach. I stared back and after what felt like forever, I cleared my throat and he excused himself home saying it was late.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked, rather than state.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

Ally Dawson wouldn't escape from my mind since last night. The whole ride home, I kept smiling at the thoughts of her. My mother seemed to notice, too.

I couldn't sleep that night. I ended up making scenarios of Ally and I. This girl got my head spinning, in a good way. All I knew was that I wanted to see her again, fast.

I knew she would be working at Sonic Boom since it was Monday and I wanted to go and see her. I spend about thirty minutes trying to look good and it felt weird, I never cared about my appearance, I just knew I look good but Ally was...different. Then I spend the next hour practicing what to say to her in front my mirror.

_Hey Ally, long time no see! _I just saw her last night.

_Hi _Too simple.

_Watcha' doin'? _Working obviously, Austin.

_Hey babe _That was just stupid.

_Hi Ally, do you want to go out? _Too forward.

I decided on "Hey Ally" and left the house.

Sonic Boom was empty and I felt happy, meaning that I could spend time with Ally alone.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom-" She started greeting but stopped when she knew it was me.

"Oh hey Ally," I greeted back, running a hand through my hair, feeling incredibly nervous, again.

"So...what are you doing here?" She asked. _I want to see you,Ally _I thought but it came out from my mouth.

"I wanted to come by and see you." I accidentally flirted. I hoped she didn't think I was too forward but instead she looked down and blushed and finally said, "Oh yeah haha!"

After admiring her beauty, I noticed an awesome red cherry guitar in the display case. She gave me her permission to play and I started strumming and she suddenly asked why I didn't sing.

"I can't write songs..." I said, didn't want her to think I was stupid. Instead she picked up a brown, leather book and flipped through it and she gestured me to the grand piano I saw earlier.

We sat down on the bench, next to each other and when her shoulder touched mine, I felt sparks and butterflies in my stomach. She told me to sing her song that she apparently wrote and I did. Her song was amazing and while I was singing, I realized she sang too, with me. Her voice was so angelic and beautiful, just like her. After singing with her, I apprehend that she was not only beautiful from the outside, she was beautiful inside, too.

When we finished, we locked eyes and I almost actually lean in and kiss her but Ally cleared her throat breaking the moment.

"I have to go home, it's getting late," I managed to say "So...I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

**How was that?**

** I was thinking that making it both their POVs would be interesting because then we could know what's in their minds. But the thing is that i have to repeat the event so i can make it both their POVs, and i was worried that it might become too boring. Is it? let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4 Sweaty palms

**Here's chapter 4! I am trying to be able to update everyday. Oh and once again, Thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much to me! **_  
_

**_Ally's POV_**

I was suppose to be hanging out with Trish, my best friend, on my break from work, but she had a job interview she had to go to, so I decided to go to the food court alone to eat and write lyrics on my songbook.

It was a relief to find the food court was empty, it was peaceful and calm and it wasn't too hot either. I bought a plate of salad and a cup of orange juice and began eating while writing in my songbook simultaneously. I tried writing down a couple of lyrics but my mind kept going back, thinking of Austin. How we were singing yesterday, sitting next to each other so close and how he gave me massive butterflies. It was amazing and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I even thought about what would happen if we happened to kiss right there, would he want to? I've never kissed anyone, what if he didn't like me kissing him because I wasn't good enough?

I zoned out for a few minutes thinking about Austin and snapped back to reality when I heard my stomach grumbling. I realized I was really hungry and left my salad uneaten. I went back to my lyrics and trying to either rhyme 'name' with 'game' or 'lame' or fame' when I saw a blonde I longed to see walking towards me.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" I couldn't hide my excitement in my question.

"Just taking my break from work, you?" she gave me her warm smile again that made my heart skipped a beat.

"Just buying some food, you know. Do you mind if I sit with you, the food court seems to be full..." Austin, could you be more stupid? The food court was freaking empty!

Ally seemed to notice my stupidity but let me sit with her anyway. "Sure." she replied while chuckling.

I rubbed my temple, nervously while trying to start a conversation but thankfully it was Ally who started talking.

"You have such an amazing voice, Austin." She complemented.

"Not as amazing as yours. You should become a famous singer!" As soon as I said the sentence, I could see her blushing. I liked knowing that I was the reason for her blush.

After that we started talking, getting to know more and more about each other. I even told her about Dez's kangaroo and she laughed her angelic laugh. As I thought we knew each other enough and got comfortable, I asked her something that I wanted to ask for a while now.

"Ally, do you happen to have a boyfriend?" I didn't want to sound too curious.

"No, I never had one." she answered, she seemed to be disappointed. But I was jumping up and down on the inside, knowing that I had an opportunity to ask her out!

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

Why would Austin want to know if I had a boyfriend or not? Was it because he was just curious? As soon as I said no, he seemed to like my answer. I couldn't help but feel happy about that. However, I was a little bit hesitant to tell him that I never had a boyfriend. Most sixteen year old girls had at least one and I was sure a guy as good looking as Austin would've had a lot of girlfriends.

"So Ally, can I ask you something?" he questioned. I nodded as an approval. But then I noticed, that he started rubbing the back of his neck, he tapped on the table nervously and started to sweat a little, perhaps a lot.

"I was wondering...if- if...maybe...you...know...could...you kn-know...do..uumm...you know..." He stuttered.

"Austin, are you alright?" I asked, worry in my eyes. I put my hand over his to, maybe, calm him down, his hand was so soft, yet very sweaty.

"Yeah, of course Ally. Why?"

"You're sweating a little..." I stated.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I thought saying the food court was full when it was empty was the stupidest thing I had ever done. Boy, was I wrong.

I asked many girls out already, so why was it so hard to ask Ally? I practiced asking her out in front of my mirror, again, I practiced with Dez and even with my mother! I was great, so why couldn't I do it face to face with Ally?

My palms were sweating, my heart was beating a mile a minute, so loud that I bet Ally could hear it. The back of my neck became itchy. Ally made it worse by putting her soft hand on top of mine, making me extra agitated. The sunshine shining through her hair, making her looked so beautiful, that, I couldn't do it.

"You know what, Ally, I have to go. Bye see you later!" I said quickly and ran.

I had to talk to someone about it.

**Haha, I wanted to make Austin really nervous because he was just so crazy about Ally. Even though, we all know how Austin Moon never gets nervous! **


	5. Chapter 5 Misunderstanding & Advices

**Hey again :D Thanks again for the reviews on my last chapter. I know it's not much compare to other fanfics but I am still grateful. And I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it too :)**_  
_

**_Ally's POV_**

My dad was being surprisingly kind and told me to take a longer break from my shift, and I didn't refuse. So, I went to the mall pond and sat on the bench while trying to finish the song I started yesterday before Austin brought his adorable self and disturbed me, not that I mind. Though, I was still worried about him. I hoped he wasn't sick from how he was so sweaty yesterday. For a second there, I actually thought that Austin might wanted to ask me out, but I let the thought slide by.

Suddenly, Pickles the goose honked. I ignored him but the goose wouldn't stop and he seemed to be looking out to the food court, since the pond had a good view of it. I followed his gaze and finally, understanding what he was seeing and honking about.

There I saw, Austin talking to a girl who I must admit, was really pretty. She had strawberry blonde hair but I couldn't see the rest of her features because I could only see her side. However, by the looks of it, she and Austin seemed to be having a nice, lovely and possibly romantic conversation.

Of course, I wasn't able to eavesdrop on their conversation since I was all the way over here but even if I could, I wouldn't because eavesdropping was rude. But I couldn't shake of these feelings that were in the pit of my stomach, just tied up in a knot. I guess they were disappointment, anger and...jealousy? Nevertheless, why should I be jealous? Austin and I were just friends even less, acquaintances. Yet still, sadness was crawling up on me, whispering, _He isn't into you, a guy as good looking as that would flirt with a lot of girls and you're just one of them. _

But that wasn't true right? We seemed to have some sort of chemistry yesterday and that day at Sonic Boom, right? But I realized, I was trying to convince myself.

I looked over again to see Austin winked at the pretty girl and at the end, when it looked like he was about to leave, he hugged her, not quite sure if it was a friendly hug or romantic. But that didn't stop me from being jealous and blue.

Well, I guess my prince charming wasn't coming anytime soon.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I had really embarrassed myself in front of Ally, big time. Sweating in front of her like that? Yeah, that probably scared her. I was getting really tired of this nervousness. The word nervous and Austin Moon does not go well together, even if you tried.

I decided that I needed to talk to somebody, pronto. Dez would be a good option, as he liked to call himself the 'Love Whisperer' but he was easily distracted and I needed to let my heart out, so I scratched him out of my list. Then I remembered my cousin, Maya. She and I were quite close and she was an expert on love. So, I called her and told her to meet me at the Miami food court right away.

Maya was not only an expert on love but also an expert at being late since apparently, she was thirty minutes late to our important meeting! I was about to call her when I saw her running towards me, looking exhausted.

"Where were you?" I asked, making sure my annoyance was shown.

"Sorry, my boss wouldn't let me go off from my shift, he is so mean!" Maya replied. "What is so important anyway, Austin?"

"Umm... I have a problem." I said, hesitantly. "About girls."

She stared at me then suddenly burst out laughing. "Wait, you, Austin Moon has a problem with girls?" She didn't stop laughing.

"It is not _girls, _it is a _girl._" I assured her, trying to sound cool and not annoyed at her sudden burst.

"Oh my goodness, Austin are you in love?"

I smiled, "maybe."

She didn't replied back because she kept on laughing and I had to wait a while until she got a hold of herself.

"You done?" She nodded in reply.

"I still don't get what the problem is, Austin. You talk to girls all the time!"

"But this girl is different. She's sweet, kind, talented, beautiful..." I kept on going, naming all the things Ally were, forgetting that Maya was still there.

"Wow, you got it bad." She managed to state the obvious.

"You don't say." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she folded her arms, waiting for my answer.

"I need some advice on how to talk to her."

Maya was, no surprise, really good at these sort of things. She was really sensitive and she had such expertise.

"First, you have to make the first move. This rule applies to most of the woman population on Earth. They want the guy to start." She began.

"Didn't I mention to you how nervous I get around her?" As a matter of fact, I did. I told her all about the food court accident yesterday.

"Well then MAN UP AND BUILD AS MUCH COURAGE TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE AUSTIN!" See what I mean, sensitivity. I just nodded, scared of her sudden burst of shout.

"Second, you have to let her see your sensitive side. Show her that boys can have feelings too."

"Okay, and the last thing?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Don't play hard to get and do not act like a jerk." Maya finished. I raised an eyebrow but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh and well, just be good looking." Maya stated.

"I think I got that covered." I conceited, pointing at my face and winked at her. Maya just rolled her eyes, knowing that I would be kind of egoistic.

"Anyway, thanks Maya." I thanked her and hugged her while she hugged back.

She told me it was a pleasure and wish me the best of luck for my upcoming meeting with Ally, whenever it would be.

**I can't help but tell you how i really enjoyed writing this chapter. And please review, whether you like it or not. Also, if you have any improvements for my writing, don't hesitate to tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6 The News

**__This chapter took me the longest to write, not sure why. I spend about 30 minutes just staring at the black page. But I hope you'll all like it. Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews, they never fail to make me smile :)**

**_Ally's POV _**

I went home feeling blue. As I was walking home, I kept seeing people being happy, couples on dates and I just sighed, thinking; _why does the world hate me? _I mean, maybe I was overreacting this Austin situation, the girl might not be his girlfriend but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with her. And I shouldn't be upset if he did flirt, because we were just friends.

I opened the front door of my house to see my parents sitting in front of the television, and I could see they were waiting for me to come back home. I checked my leather watch to see if I was late, but I wasn't. My mother noticed the worry look on my face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ally. You're not in trouble." She said while motioning me to sit down on the empty space on the couch next to her. I sighed in relief.

"Your dad's company is having a party tomorrow, to celebrate its 50th birthday." My dad shook his head and corrected my mother. "_52__nd_birthday."

"Lester, it doesn't matter!" My mother defended herself, causing my dad to put his hands up in defeat.

"Anyway, you should come, it'll be fun...and you will finally get to wear that dress you bought but never wore."

I didn't understand why she wanted me to go, she knew I was not a party person. Once I am in party, I nag and beg and do whatever it takes to go home. "Uh, actually, I have cloud-watching club meeting tomorrow and I wouldn't know anybody at the party and-"

"Ally, it wouldn't hurt to miss one meeting at your club _and.." _My mother seemed to purposely stretch her 'and' very long, making me anxious about what was to come. "The Moons are going to be there, so you wouldn't get lonely talking to Austin."

I gulped. Austin was going to be there? I was so glad but then I remember the image of him, flirting at the food court. _Stop it, don't be excited. So what if he is going? _I told myself.

"I don't know Mum... the meeting is really important," I tried to persuade her, and my dad too.

"How so?" My dad asked. He knew me so well that I didn't want to go so he was willing to ask me questions that would be difficult for me to answer.

"Oh you know, we are...tr-trying to take it to the next level, by-by...coming up wit-with harder shapes!"

Both my parents raised their eyebrows and said that I must go in unison. I knew if they say something simultaneously, I couldn't refuse.

Was I ready to face Austin without thinking how dazzling his eyes were and how I just want to get lost in his eyes forever?

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I realized how my mirror became my best friend ever since I met Ally. I kept looking at it, practicing my speeches for Ally and well, just checking to see if I looked good. After I got home from meeting with Maya, I was practicing in front of my mirror, again, for Ally. I guess I was practicing for a long time that I didn't fathom that my parents were home from work, and, they usually come back home pretty late.

"Austin, get down here!" My dad shouted at me from downstairs. _Uh-oh _

I ran down the stairs, almost falling but I didn't want to keep him waiting or his anger would rise. "Yeah, dad?" I asked, waiting for the worst.

My dad laughed at how nervous I was as I raised my eyebrow.

"Son, you're not in trouble. This time."

"Oh thank God!" I was so relieved. My dad was capable of torturing me whenever I get into trouble. "So what's up? I am actually kinda busy and-" but my mother cut me off. "You're not going to be busy for this news."

"Tomorrow's my company's 52nd birthday and they are having a party and we are going. Not just your mother and I but with you, too." I groaned. I hated those company parties they always held. They were always so boring, full of old people talking about jobs. Besides, I wanted to see Ally tomorrow.

"But, you see, I have plans tom-" I began but was interrupted by my mother. "You know, the Dawsons are coming as well tomorrow." She winked at me. Yeah, I sort of told her about my crush for Ally because I needed to practice my speech with her.

"Done. I am going! What time are we going? What should I wear? Where is it going to be?" I asked being super eager and nervous at the same time, since I knew Ally was going to be there.

"Hold your horses, lover boy." My dad teased, obviously laughing at his son's quick change of attitude.

"Stop making fun of him, Mike. And Austin, the party's at 5 pm and I already prepared your attire. No worries." My mother assured me, giving me a smile. I nodded and quickly left the living room and practice for tomorrow with my mirror.

I needed the best of luck tomorrow if I wanted to get Ally Dawson, the girl who stole my heart.

**I just liked the idea that before, Austin wasn't eager to go to the occasion while Ally was okay with it but now Ally doesn't want to go while Austin is super excited to go! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Preparation

**This chapter is probably short but i wanted you guys to see what they were thinking while getting ready. Anyway, I know i keep thanking you guys for the reviews but I am just really grateful for it. I read them over and over again :) So thank you, and don't stop haha. Enjoy this chapter! **_  
_

**_Ally's POV_**

It was the day of the party. I was definitely less than excited to go because I knew Austin would be there. But I couldn't help thinking about how cute and charming Austin would look like at the party. I remembered the dinner my family held, and he didn't dress up accordingly, but that didn't stop him from looking good. I snapped myself out of it and I realized I only had an hour to get ready.

I took the dress my mother was talking about yesterday from my closet. It was magnificent. It was a red, lace dress that covered my shoulders and the sleeves ended up at my elbows. It tightened up around the waist and then loosened until mid-thigh. It wasn't too revealing and it was so cute. The other reason that I loved this dress was because it was red, my favourite colour. I put it on just as my parents went inside my room uninvitedly.

"Wow, Ally you look beautiful." My dad complemented and I thanked him. He even snapped a picture of me with his digital camera.

"Austin's going to love you in that dress." My mother winked and put her thumbs up.

"Mum!" But I really did want to know what Austin would think of me in this dress but I let the thought slide by.

"Well, quickly put some make up on and we'll be leaving in thirty minutes." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Thirty minutes seemed to fly by. I didn't put too many make up on because I wanted to look natural. All I put was a pink blush on both of my cheeks, lightly and some mascara on, not too dark. I took a hurried look of myself in my mirror, and I didn't want to be conceited, but I actually looked good. And I hoped Austin would think the same, too.

"Ally, let's go!" My dad yelled at me, telling me it was time to go. I quickly grabbed my purse and speed walked to the car, I didn't run due to myself wearing heels.

What I really wish was that Austin Moon wouldn't look good so that I wouldn't get distracted, but was that possible?

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I ended up getting ready for the party an hour before, when usually, I could get ready ten minutes before we leave, even less, five minutes. But since I knew Ally was going to be there, I wanted to make sure I looked _extra _good.

What my mother prepared for me was a black tux with a white dress shirt under it. After I put it on, I wanted to make sure that I didn't look messy. I did not want to repeat what happened at the dinner, looking all unprepared, in front of Ally. Subsequently, I took the black tie that was lying on my bed and tried to put in on. I must've spend about twenty minutes just trying to put it on.

Unanticipatedly, my mother opened my bedroom door and got me startled.

"Hey Aus- wow, don't you look nice!" My mother was clearly surprised. "Well can't a guy try to look good?" I defended myself.

I inwardly groaned and threw the tie, made it fly in the air and drop somewhere, then I flopped myself backwards to my bed. "That tie must hate me," I mumbled.

My mother laughed and sat on my bed.

"Honey, that was a bow tie, you put it on wrongly." She said, trying to hold her laugh. I just face palmed myself.

"Don't worry Austin, you look fine. The girl is easily impressed and she would be double impressed with you wearing that." She spoke as she motioned my tux. I quickly sat up and sat next to her.

"Really? Because I was so worried that I might look bad. I didn't want to look like I was unprepared, how I looked like at the dinner at her house. And what if we try to kiss and then my breath smells-" I babbled but my mother cut me off.

"Austin! Honey, you will do just fine. You were always fine with girls before." My mother assured me, and I did feel better after her assuring smile.

"But Mum, she's just so different. She is so beautiful and she always smell so nice, like strawberries," I explained , "and every time she's around, my heart beats so fast and so loud, I'm scared that she would hear my heartbeat. Then my palms started sweating and I lose it." I finished, whilst catching my breath.

"Then it shows you how much you like her. Why are you worrying so much Austin? She likes you just as much you like her." I perked up by what she just said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, unsure. She might just say that because she wanted to make me feel less nervous.

She smiled, "because she looks at you the same way you look at her." She winked and I smiled insanely. She stood up and was about to leave when she turned around and said, "Oh, and Ally loves red."

I was confused on why my mother would tell me that but then it hit me. I went to my rather messed up closet and grabbed a red tie and put it on. _Red tie, she will be impressed. _I hoped.

It was finally time to go and I took a quick glance in my mirror and I imagined my mirror say; _go get her tiger. _I only wished that Ally wouldn't look so beautiful so I wouldn't get crazily nervous, but that was utterly impossible. She could never look ugly.

**I know that Austin's POV is longer than Ally's but I just love writing it in his POV. i wanted to show everyone how nervous and lovable he could be and it's cute haha. **


	8. Chapter 8 Nervousness

**The party will be in two chapters. This one and the upcoming one. I don't usually post two chapters in a day but ideas just kept flowing by and i don't want to waste it! Enjoy :)**

**_Ally's POV _**

I found myself feeling nervous the whole ride to the party. Nervous to see Austin, looking all handsome and lovable. I realized that I was acting this way because of what I saw at the food court the other day. I just put too much thought into it that I let myself down. Maybe I should leave that behind and just have a good time, for once, at a party.

Once we were there, it was still quite empty. Only a few families were there, including us. The place was magnificent. It was a big hall with a chandelier in the middle of room and the tables were all set on the sides of the room, so the middle of the room was empty, which would be the dance floor. I must admit that they've done a marvelous job setting all this up.

We were greeted by a waiter that was to show where we would sit. Each table would consist two families or more, if there were less family members. Our table was still empty and another family was to be in the same table as ours. Hopefully, I would be able to make a friend and I kept wishing that maybe the family would be the Moons.

People were starting to come and by half past five, the party hall was full of people. Yet the family that was meant to sit with us still hadn't shown up. The party turned out to be dinner, buffet style and people were free to dance at the dance floor any time. I was a terrible dancer so dancing, especially publicly was out of the question.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar blonde hair and two other familiar, friendly faces were walking towards our table. Wait, the Moons were really going to sit with us? _Fate must want me to be happy tonight. _I thought.

Remember how I wished Austin wouldn't look good? Boy, my wish really did not come true. He was wearing a tux with a white dress shirt under it and a red tie! I smiled at the thought of my red dress, that matched his red tie. He finally seemed to notice that he was suppose to sit at the same table as I was and he send me a smile, that stopped me from breathing for a second. He looked really charming tonight, not that he didn't look good at other times but this time, it was different. I comprehended that I was staring at him and clear my throat. The best part was, he ended up sitting next to me.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

The car ride seemed to take years. I was impatient to see Ally and I didn't want to get nervous and ruin my attire. Perhaps that was a girly thing to say.

When we were finally there, we went inside the hall and it was already full of people. I was so happy to find out there was a dance floor in the middle of the room, I was a pretty sick dancer and maybe, I could show a few moves to Ally and she would be impressed. Speaking of her, my eyes were searching for her, for a brunette, a _pretty _one. I was so caught up with searching that I hadn't realized the waiter, who was suppose to show us our table, had stopped.

I stopped there and froze. _Ally._

Her family was the one who was suppose to be sharing a table with us. I was dancing on the inside. Then I saw her, looking all beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. She looked way better than that. I didn't know a lot of vocabulary but I guess she could be described with all the nice adjectives in the English dictionary. She wore a red dress that matched my tie. _Thank God my mother had suggested __the colour. _And her hair was naturally curly and she just looked...stunning. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and smiled at her and she grinned. I was going to sit next to my dad when my mother, decided that _she _should sit there, purposely making me sit on the last chair available, next to Ally.

I should be happy about that but then my nervous level would rise and I would embarrass myself in front of Ally, again. But I inhale and exhale quickly before taking my seat.

"Hey, Ally."

**Short I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Until next time ~**


	9. Chapter 9 Must be the best party ever

**T****his is the continual of the party from the previous chapter. This has to be my longest chapter and took me a LONG time. So I hope you'll like it. Enjoy :D Thanks for the reviews by the way, they encourage me to write!**_  
_

**_Ally's POV_**

"Hey Ally," Austin embraced, flipping his hair to his side. I could already knowledge that he did that not for the sake of flirting but because it was just a habit of his, a really cute habit. I was so lost in thought that I forgot to greet him back. "Hi."

All I wanted to do was grab a strand of my hair and start chewing it but decided against it because it was unattractive and it would probably scare Austin away.

"So, Ally, how's work at Sonic Boom?" Austin asked. It surprised me that he wanted to start a conversation.

"Good, it could get a little rough by the demanding costumers but sometimes it could get really peaceful." I answered, giving him a small smile.

"Man, I wish I could be surrounded by instruments all day! You're lucky." He said, dreamily. He must've liked music a lot. "I mean, I have a few instruments at home but it still is not compared to how lucky you are."

"You could come by to the store more often," I suggested. I realized what I said meant that _I _wanted to see him often, so I quickly said; " I-I mean if that's what you want."

Austin grinned, "I would love to."

We spend about an hour just talking about music, which I didn't mind at all, and every once in a while, in the conversation, both of us would accidentally flirt with one another. I wasn't usually the flirty one but since I was awkward, flirtation just came out of my mouth without myself knowing it. I was just glad that Austin did not seem to mind.

Our conversation was cut off by Mrs. Moon.

"Ally, dear. What's your plan after graduation?" She questioned me.

"Oh, I want to apply to Julliard, you know, since I like music." I answered, and she seemed to be genuinely interested in my story. "But I have a severe case of stage fright, so if I don't get rid of it sooner or later, I'll apply to University of Miami, which I don't mind." I added.

"Austin's applying to Julliard as well!" Mrs. Moon exclaimed as I turned my face to the side to face Austin and smile happily.

"Yeah, then we could be together all the time!" Austin said, I blushed due to what he just said and he seemed to finally understood what he said and what it meant and began stuttering. "Uh, I mean, you know, since we won't know ot- other people..." he finished his vague statement with an awkward smile and our parents started to laugh at how awkward he was acting but it was actually really cute.

The buffet finally opened and people were beginning to stand up and wait in line to get food. I was starving so I stood up quickly and started to walk to the already long line.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

It was either to choose between going over to Ally in line and be a nervous wreck or stay seated at the table, listening to our parents talking about some lame political issues. Being a nervous wreck won.

So I walked over to Ally and thankfully she was at the very back, so there wasn't anybody behind her. I paced over to the back of the line quickly enough before anybody could and grabbed a plate and utensils.

Being the crazy-lover boy that I was, I secretly sniffed Ally's hair that smelled like strawberries. I couldn't get enough of it. I was wondering what shampoo she used when Ally herself brought me back to reality.

"Smelling the delicious food, Austin?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I was sniffing her hair.

"Yeah...that was what I was smelling! The food! Not your hair!" I answered nervously whilst rubbing the back of my neck. She raised her eyebrows but shrugged, and I knew I dodged it. _Thank goodness. _

Despite Ally's petite figure, she had a big appetite and I somehow find that adorable. She wasn't afraid to eat in front of guys, unlike most girls. There was this one girl, who I took on a date once (never again) and she did not order any single food! I ended up eating alone and all she did was put on makeup.

The foods at the buffet were simply breathtaking. There were lasagna, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, steaks and...PANCAKES! I grabbed about ten, possibly more slices of pancakes and staked them together and added syrup. I was drooling over it when I noticed Ally with a plate of lasagna. She was about to get out of line when her eyes went wide. I looked over to her gaze and saw pickles. Ally must've taken all the pickles that were available there but she shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ally, lasagna and pickles must be the worst combination ever." I teased her.

"Pickles can be eaten with anything!" She defended herself. _Maybe I should get her a pickle basket as her birthday present or anniversary present..._I mentally slapped myself for over thinking it, remembering we weren't dating...yet.

"I absolutely love pickles more than anything." She informed me. Again, being the crazy-lover boy that I was, I found myself being envious to pickles for being Ally's love!

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

I couldn't be happier tonight. I got to sit next to Austin and got to eat pickles, with lasagna! I took a glance at Austin's plate and see a massive stack of pancakes with syrup. In about ten minutes time, he managed to finish his stack of pancakes. I laughed at his adorableness and his love for pancakes.

We continued talking while enjoying our food. Then in the middle of our conversation, he suddenly just stared and me and smirked. I titled my head, to show I was confused.

"What?" I asked, obviously confounded.

"You look cute when you tilt your head." I was taken aback by his statement and my face was probably as red as a tomato. He shook his head, realizing what he said. "Uh, I mean...you have something on your lip."

How embarrassing! I covered my mouth and was about to snatch a napkin when Austin gripped my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't bother." He said and licked his thumb and used it to clean my lip which apparently had a stain of sauce from my lasagna. He gave me his million dollar smile as soon as he finished and I didn't think it was possible for my face to get redder.

"Th-thank you," was all I could manage to say.

"No problem," he stated whilst running his hand through his hair.

Once we were finished eating dinner, a slow song was played by the DJ, meaning it was time for a slow dance. I didn't care at first because I already promised myself that I wouldn't dance and embarrass myself but then Austin offered his hand for me to take.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I was about to accept his offer when I stopped. "Um, I can't." I said, hesitantly. As soon as I said what I said, I immediately regretted it. Austin's expression on his face was hurt and it broke my heart.

"Sorry, Austin. I can't dance and I don't want to embarrass you." I admitted. His face suddenly lights up and grinned.

"Don't worry Ally! I can teach you!" he exclaimed happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

When Ally rejected my dance offer, my heart sank. But it didn't take long for my heart to float again when she admitted she couldn't dance. I told her that I would teach her. Didn't I mention how sick I was of a dancer?

"Are you sure about this? I am a terrible dancer. Ask anybody." She doubted herself. I nodded my head to assure her and instructed her.

By five minutes, one hand of hers was held by my hand and the other was on my shoulder. Then my free hand was at her waist. We were swaying to the music and staring into each other's eyes when I heard Maya's voice echoing in my mind.

_You have to make the first move._

So I did. I took a strand of her hair that was hanging in front of her face and put it behind her ear, it was dark since they wanted to make the dance floor look romantic, but I could still see Ally blushing. I didn't know what came over me but when I thought the time was romantic enough, I leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by her, dodging the kiss by turning her head so I ended up kissing her cheek. _Had she not want to kiss me? _

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

Austin was going to kiss me. _Kiss ME! _The reason why I dodged the kiss was because I remembered what happen at the food court. I needed to set things straight.

"What about that girl you flirted with the other day at the food court?" I interrogated him.

"What girl?" He seemed confused, genuinely.

"The girl with strawberry blonde hair that you hugged!" I might have sound like a creep, since the questions I asked him sound a little creepy, like I was stalking him the other day.

Austin seemed to remember the girl I was talking about and smirked. "Ally, that was my cousin. I was..." he was going to say something but something stopped him. "Were you spying on me?" He asked with a playful grin on his face.

"What? No, I just happened to be nearby!" I said, defending myself.

"Anyway, I was asking her for some advice on how to talk to the girl I am head over heels in love with!" He explained. My heart sank. So he liked, no rephrase that, he _loved_ a girl. Austin did not seem to notice my hurt expression on my face when he asked;

"Do you want me to show you who she is?" he asked, calmly, rather playfully.

"Uh, actually Austin I-" I was cut off by his lips smashed into mine, gently.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

"Uh, actually Austin I-" I didn't let her finish. I swiftly smashed my lips against her own, cutting her from saying whatever she wanted to say. I could feel her shock because she was hesitant to kiss me back but at the end, decided to do so. I knew I kissed a lot of girls before but this one had to be the best. What seemed like forever, we finally pulled apart for air.

"What about the girl?" Ally asked me. I chuckled at her naiveness.

"It's you, silly! You're the girl I am head over heels in love with!" I exclaimed, making sure she finally realized my feelings.

"Oh, well, I think I am head over heels in love with you too." She simply said, giving me a warm smile.

The lights were turned on again, revealing Ally's big brown eyes and as I stared at it, the apprehension of myself needing her as long as I could have her, finally sunk in.

**The End!**

**I seriously don't know how to end the story but my ideas about this story just stopped right there so i decided that this should be the end. i hope you guys enjoyed reading my story :) Oh, and sorry for the lousy description on the kiss, despite myself never kissing anyone so...haha. i just learned to describe it by reading books and other people's fics so i am sorry if it was lousy. **

**Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
